lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Sesame street the lost episodes
You know this show called sesame street right? You know those puppets and the people in a nice environment. Well you are Wrong? Well I am my self was a hardcore sesame street fan and watched every episodes of what I could get my hands on. But I have wanting something more, so I want to websites,stores and rentals but it failed. So I looked high and low and one time a somebody form Fort Collins Colorado called me that he had very rare Sesame Street episodes. So I made the trip from Steamboat to Fort Collins Colorado. When I got there the man gave me some old VHS tapes he said "Never ever open these tapes to anybody even yourself". I asked why? He said " Cause my brother and his son saw a Sesame Street special it came at a very weird time at 3 in the morning, to what he told me it began like a typical sesame street beginning with the theme song and stuff but and the end of the theme song he saw a negative image of a very bloody big bird but the head of big bird was replaced with a child head..."Dont just dont!" he cried. Then he went on "After that episode my brother and his son committed suicide. Now I know that I am dealing with fucked up shit. I buy the tape anyways and headed home. I got home drink some beer and open up my VCR. There was the Sesame Street theme song then for a split second there was the picture that the guy was telling me but he forget to mention that next to them they were people with devilish masks. Also they carved big birds yellow body with some that looks like this "DEATH IS LIFE".But the rest of the episode was episode 1200. But at he ending instead of the typical sesame street ending theme it was slower and had some unfriendly giggles It it had a green Grover and a blue Kermit holding up the CTW sign that had a engraving 666 on it. So I looked at the credits but instead Jim Henson as writer it just said 4654651648. But at the end of the credits instead of that PBS logo it just have a head of a human. But there was a other episode of sesame street. I was thinking what the fuck. The second episode began as a very slowly sang sesame street theme and it had the typical children playing but in red filters. So the beginning of a episode was this time a very depressing standpoint. It was the children just moping around said that the adults and the puppets are gone. But a guy driving in a 1950 Chevrolet it was rusty and dirty. He said "Hey kids! went to help he clan up this car!" The children said "YES!" like they were very happy. So after that it cuts to a seance with Bert and Ernie they are telling how to spell and say words.The letters they said were D E A T- H then they said "DEATH" then some weird red looking monster puppet begin ripping of Erine's head there was blood all over the place! Then Bert began crying but very painfully then the monster the ripped of Bert's head in the same way he ripped of Bert's. Then without any music it cuts to Forgetful Jones just being forgetful then in the background a cow just makes a fire and after that a random puppet just some pushes him in the fire while he was scramming. Then after he was screaming the cow and the puppet ate him and they said "That's some nice cowboy BBQ". Then it was back to the street again. So the children and the guy was staring at the car then he said "Lets paint the car now!" then a kid said "how are we going to paint the car without any pant?!". Then the guy grab him and said "With Blood!" then he grab him and began the stabbing and singing a song. The song want like this " Oh killing and killing is so fun it is the best of all. Makeing them scram is so mush fun just killing oh killing is lots of fun!" Then after that the children begin running but some people with devilish masks began caching them and killing theme. This sent a chill down my spine. Then after a full five mintaes of screaming and the guy said to the remaining children "Now we have some paint". After that it cuts to a very low quality video of the people on masks showing where the body parts on the dead children they even went so far to skinning the children that I had to pause and vomit. So after that very disgusting seane It cuts to Big Bird ( This time in a professorial camcorder) watching this and crying while he is in China. After he was crying he slam his bridseed milkshake to the floor and said "Fuck China, I am going to get a plane ticket and save the children". Then it cuts to a low quality video again and its the same guy with the mask telling how to kill people. The person getting killed is this cute blond child. Frist, the man told her "Where you mommy" She said "Leave me alone!". He said "Wow what the girl with some temperament. Good thing that wont be long". Then he began taking of her cloths and skinning her alive. I was like thinking what sick fuck could do this! When all of the skinning was done he said "That how you kill!". Then in high quality it cuts to the guy painting his car, then Big Bird pops out of nowhere he said "Where the Children!" Then he said "You have to get to me first!". Then they began fighting while the rocky theme is playing. The people on mask was rooting for the guy while the kids wore rooting for Big Bird. The fighting was bloody and gory. It stopped when Big Bird picks up the guy and thews him down. Then the music stopped, the guy picked himself off, he had no skin just a face and screamed this "DEATH IS LIFE!!!!!" and rips Big Bird's head off, it had blood gushing up him! The children wore in utter sock! Then the end music begin playing and the guy said "Lets make this bird for human!". He begin to replace the birds parts with human parts like feet and head and adding breast and penis. When it done he said "Sesame Street is made from..." then it cuts to a picture of Satan saying "MADE BY SATAN". After that the tape ended. So I took of the tape of player and smashed it with a sledgehammer. My advise to you if you ever see that episode then Destory It!!!! Category:NSFW Category:Crappypasta Category:Wall of Text Category:English Class Failure Category:Lost episudes Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Demins and Debbils Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Random Capitalization Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki